


Trapped

by Luthano



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Sexist Language, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthano/pseuds/Luthano
Summary: Feeling frustrated and insecure, Kylo decides to take out some unresolved aggression towards a captive Rey. Unfortunately for her, Rey is unwilling and unable to fight him off. Hux to play a bigger role in future chapters.





	1. One

“The girl is stronger than I thought.” Kylo muttered, a nervous sweat gathering at the base of his forehead. “She’s able to resist me. I saw her mind, but for only a few moments before she blocked me out entirely.” He spoke in the same dull, monotone voice he usually did, only this time with a not so subtle sense of irritation. Hux scowled at the taller man before him, just as displeased. His brows were furrowed, lips curling in disdain. He wasn’t afraid to show his contempt for the other. 

“You had your chance to capture the droid, yet instead settled for someone who only saw the map for less than a second. I’d say you’re just making excuses because she isn’t as special as you think she is- or you’re too stubborn to admit you made a monumental mistake” Hux snapped, his glare dark. “Don’t bother wasting your time on her, you’re clearly not capable of enforcing actual interrogation tactics.” He spoke clear and sharp, nose flaring with anger. Kylo shot daggers at the general, wanting to bark back a reply- but chose to remain silent instead.“Go back to the interrogation chamber. Either have her killed or actually do something to let her know she’s not the one in charge.” With that, Hux turned around swiftly, marching out of the room. 

Kylo watched as Hux left, the doors colliding with a metal clank behind him. He breathed in deep, then sighed loudly, his fists gripped tightly. It was times like this that he wanted to take Hux by his gangly little neck and slam his head into the steel of the ship's wall- make him regret ever thinking he was weak or unworthy. But the opportunity passed, and Kylo was left alone to bask in the silence Hux left him with. And somehow, it was the silence that was more frustrating than Hux himself. 

It was enough that Snoke already offered Kylo his vocal disappointment, now he was being undermined by an inferior. He tightened his grip, seething, then immediately connected his fist to the wall, an ear splitting shriek of iron set off a reverb throughout the room. Kylo lowered his head, panting. He then examined his hand, flexing his fingers. Although he wore gloves, he could feel the blood soaking through the fabric of it. Kylo paused for a moment, staring at how the sanguine darkened the black of his glove, it felt sticky, wet. 

It hurt. 

That girl. She was still in the interrogation room, still bound to the table. He barely touched her yet he was able to cause her such emotional stress, invading her mind and crossing an unholy barrier of privacy. She screamed, she thrashed, she cried, and yet, that still didn’t get him what he wanted. But he knew she had what he needed. She was hiding it, keeping it secret, deep into the dark trenches of her mind, he just wasn’t able to pin it down. He failed. 

Kylo knew he needed to try again, to prove that his efforts weren’t futile. To wipe that smug yet disapproving look off of Hux’s face and showcase his loyalty to Snoke. He couldn’t be tempted by the light any longer- he had to completely suppress it. Take that one last feeble flicker of vulnerability that still burned inside him and choke it, snuff it out completely. Smother it till it died out and all that remained was his pure determination and focus. 

And he had to start with her.

He tried being nice to her, to get her to sympathise and understand him- taking off his helmet to get her to see him as human rather than a mask and cloak. But that clearly didn’t work. Tactics like that only made him look soft and meek to the others. However, she saw him as an irredeemable monster. And despite that, she still did not fear him. What she felt was hate, anger. Not terror or worry. She despised him instead of cowering before the sight of him. 

Good. 

He would have plenty of time to change that.  
\--

 

The metal of the table Rey laid on felt cold, just like the bitter air of the inhospitable, claustrophobic room she found herself trapped in. Her breathing was heavy and desperate, unable to breathe properly due to the straps that constricted and bound her. Rey balled her hands into fists- mostly just to remind herself that she could still feel her fingers. She had no idea how long she had been there, it seemed as if Kylo had his tendrils locked in her mind for an eternity. It was like torture. She was so used to her private, solitary life, and to have a man so reprehensible and vile invade her one sanctuary of peace, her mind, it was almost like a violation of her basic rights. 

The light flickered suddenly, and Rey gasped, snapping herself back to reality. She was again reminded of the unbearably painful clinical feeling of the room. It was so foreign, advanced, nothing she had ever seen before on Jakku. If she were here under different circumstances, she might have even found herself admiring the quality and design of the ship. Rey shut her tired, red eyes. The bright lights and never ending stress had made them sore. She didn’t know what was worse, the soundlessness and seemingly endless eternity of the barren room, or Kylo’s intense stare and lack of personal space.

Rey exhaled deeply, trying to relax, to find solace. Sleep wasn’t something she necessarily wanted to do, but it was better than fidgeting uselessly for another hour or so. The severe lighting of the room made it hard to calm herself, even with her eyes tightly shut, but she managed to soothe herself, humming a soft hymn. 

A few minutes passed, and Rey found herself in a surprisingly pleasant sleep. 

She felt warm, at home. She saw herself basking in the strong sun of Jakku, uneven sand beneath her feet. She smiled. Jakku wasn’t perfect beyond any means- but it held a level of comfortable familiarity that was much more preferable to her current situation. Her arms were free, she could move, walk, run. As she did, everything began rotating rapidly, the sky and ground blurring together. She then felt nauseous, weak. Like she wanted to collapse to the ground. She fell over and hit the hot sand- only it felt solid and cold. Her head was spinning. 

“Get up.”

It was a deep, resentful voice. 

Rey looked up to the blinding sun, to see a dark figure eclipsing it. The figure extended a hand towards her, and Rey only felt anxiety and betrayal flood the hollow pit in her stomach. He kneeled over, bringing his hand towards her forehead. Her eyes widened in shock.

Then she woke up. 

Rey shot her eyes open to see Kylo before her, his hand placed tenderly on her forehead. She wanted nothing more than to cut it off. 

“Why were you in my dream.” Rey spat. “How did you do that.” She demanded, rather than asked. Kylo removed his hand and let it hang to his side. His helmet was back on.  
“If you’re going to try mind tricks on me again, I won’t let you!” Rey shouted, sweat dripping from her hairline. There was an uncomfortable beat of silence, and Kylo lifted the helmet off of him, shaking his full head of hair. His eyes had a uncomfortable darkness to them, which made his stare all the more powerful.

“I’m not interested in that, scavenger.” Kylo murmured, placing the helmet on the table opposite of them. “I’ve seen your mind already, there’s no reason for me to revisit it.” 

Rey felt her heart racing, her breath ragged and uneven. She shot him a glare, that almost spoke for itself. ‘What do you want, then.’ She thought, clear enough for Kylo to sense it. 

“The map.” 

“You’re not getting it.” Rey hissed almost instantly. Kylo approached her, letting his hand drag along the surface of the table right next to her body. Rey found herself cringing at the near physical contact. 

“I will. Eventually. I just need to teach you to submit.” Kylo’s voice was a low purr, and Rey felt a lump form in her throat. Kylo brought his hand to her neck, and Rey instinctively winced, trying to turn her head as far away from him as her binds would allow. His thumb rested on her cheek as his fingers dug into the soft of her chin, and he forced her to look at him, stare impenetrable.

“I told you before, Scavenger.” He paused, taking a step closer and leaning in towards her. “I take what I want.” His grip on her chin tightened, and he still held the same unfazed, neutral expression on his face that infuriated her ever so much. Rey grimaced, shooting a look of pure disgust at the man hovering over her. She wasn’t thinking anything in that moment, but her piercing stare practically told him ‘Try something, I dare you.’ 

With his hand still holding her head in place, Kylo allowed his other hand to snake along from the cold of the table to the warmth of Rey’s waist. Rey immediately shot her eyes open wide- wanting to yell, but Kylo didn’t allow her to. He focused intensely on her, his gaze unwavering. His hand slithered up from the shallows of her stomach to the softness of her breasts. Rey’s thin clothing was the only thing separating Kylo’s thumb from her skin. Rey shuddered from the contact, her mouth pulled into a tight frown, brows darted downward. 

‘What do you think you’re doing.’ Rey demanded. 

“I told you- Taking what I want.” Kylo replied out loud. He squeezed her breast, hard, and Rey let out an uncomfortably high pitched whine. Kylo stopped, taking in the pained expression on her face. She was angry. 

He removed his hand from her chin and placed it on her other breast, rubbing his thumbs around her nipples in a circular motion. Discomfort and disgust stretched over Rey’s features, pained look of humiliation on her face. For a brief moment, Kylo lost his hold on her, and she found the chance to speak. 

“Get off of me.” Rey gasped, closing her eyes. “Get off, now.” 

Kylo let his hands drop to the side of her breasts, long fingers hugging the fabric that hid her flesh. He continued fondling her, squeezing her skin with just a slight amount of pressure. 

“I said stop!” Rey shouted, struggling underneath her binds. Kylo ignored her protests and instead climbed onto the table, straddling his legs around hers. Despite her best efforts, Rey’s violent thrashing underneath Kylo did little to deter him.

“Fight all you want.” Said Kylo, his voice just above a whisper. “You’re only delaying the inevitable.” With that he let his hand glide down to her crotch, and roughly grabbed it, watching as Rey’s face went from angered to mortified. She let out a shriek, and Kylo took that as a sign to continue. He eagerly slipped off his gloves, carelessly tossing them to the floor. He then forced Rey’s thighs apart abruptly, eliciting a whine from the girl beneath him. 

“You may be able to resist mental manipulation- but it’s unlikely you’ll be able to fight me off like this.” Kylo grunted as he pulled his pants down a little too eagerly. Rey shut her eyes tight, too scared to open them to see the sight before her. She bared her teeth in pain as she felt large hands grope her thighs, spreading her legs apart to a painful angle. He dragged the tip of his finger along the sensitive flesh of her labia, carefully dipping a finger into the warmth of her cunt. It was hot, wet. He looked up to see her face, red with both anger and humiliation. He grinned, and moved his thumb to the top of her vulva, gently pressing down on the hood of her clitoris. He could hear Rey attempting to suppress a whine, and he eagerly continued. He rubbed her clit in a circular motion, and slid his fingers between the skin of her vulva. She was so warm, tight, he could feel her spasms and shaking. Kylo lifted his hand to see the sticky lubrication on his fingers. As he continued fingering her, he could feel his cock swell with anticipation. His free hand went to stroke it as he leered over her. He smirked, and Rey whimpered in embarrassment. She felt hot, dizzy, like there was a sensation in her that could explode at any moment. It felt indescribably painful. She could feel the want and desire and need building up between her legs. Kylo dipped his fingers between the folds of her vulva once more, stretching and exploring her most intimate, private parts. Rey let out an involuntary, high pitched moan. Kylo chuckled. "You're enjoying this." 

“No. You’re insane,” Rey seethed, refusing to make eye contact. “Disgusting.” 

“Watch your tongue. You’re the one that’s filthy, scavenger scum.” Kylo replied confidently, his hand stroking his half hard cock. “You should learn to use your mouth for more important things.” Kylo then adjusted his position and situated himself right above Rey’s neck, hovering over her threateningly. “Open your mouth.” Before Rey could defend herself, Kylo shoved himself inside her jaw, sending her choking and gagging on his hard member. Kylo took her by the hair, pulling it to the side and forcing her to face him. “Look at me.” He demanded. 

Rey squirmed underneath his imposing weight, hot tears beginning to stream down her face. The painful ache she felt was like a pang of agony in her lower region. She closed her eyes- only to have Kylo violently yank her hair in response. She jolted awake, the pain searing through her body like hot knives. Her scream of pain was muffled by his cock. Rey narrowed her brows in contempt looking him directly in the eye, and Kylo merely smiled in response. He shifted his hands towards the sides of her head, and began bucking his hips in and outwards, plunging his dick deep inside her throat with every thrust. Rey choked every time he pushed himself inside, the taste and sensation awful. 

Much to Rey’s horror, she could hear Kylo emit a soft moan, the sound of her name on his lips. He grunted heavily in pleasure, his hands squeezing her shoulders and forcing her to stay still. Rey struggled under his grasp, the taste of his skin awful. She wanted to vomit with every thrust and gasp and flash of teeth she saw. He was grinning, eyes lowered. He looked all too happy to be violating her as she lay helplessly bound to the table. His smirk was subtle- gentle, almost. An expression much to serene and unfitting of the violence he was capable of. 

Rey shut her eyes, salty tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn’t want to look at him, she couldn’t handle it. She had to block the experience out, somehow. She would go crazy if she didn’t. But the feeling of her neck on the verge of breaking as Kylo violently rammed himself into the back of her throat was too much to handle. 

She opened her eyes when she heard a soft chuckle. “Don’t bother trying to repress this. I guarantee, this experience will be with you for the rest of your life.” Kylo hissed, his bony fingers interlocking into the knots of her hair. Rey looked up at him with red eyes, sore from crying, from the pain and degradation. It was a begging, helpless look. But Kylo had no intentions of being merciful that night. He would show her who was in power in this situation. “You think you’re better than me, don’t you.” Kylo growled. “That you’re strong and can resist me. I’ll show you what happens when you underestimate me.” Kylo pulled on her hair even harder, and felt the sweet release of pressure as he ejaculated deep inside of her. Rey’s eyes shot wide open, mortified. She tasted the stick and salt of it gush down her throat, almost choking her in the process. Rey wanted nothing more than to run out of the room, drench herself in water, clean herself of Kylo's vile touch. Her throat and head stung, eyes tearing uncontrollably. Her cheeks were wet, her vulva aching with desperation to be touched. Accept she couldn't move. She couldn't do anything to help herself. She was completely defenseless, and the feeling was the worst Rey had ever felt. 

Kylo sighed with satisfaction- the sound followed shortly by a sharp knock on the door. 

Kylo froze, his hands still in place. Rey didn’t know what to do either. She couldn't stand the thought of someone entering the room and seeing her in such a desecrated, defiled state. 

With hesitation, Kylo finally relieved her of his weight by hopping off the interrogation table and putting his clothes back on. Rey let out a sigh of relief- she could finally breathe again. 

Little did she know, it could only get worse from there.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux makes a startling discovery, and unfortunately for Rey, he wants to get to know her better in the worst way possible. 
> 
> Both Hux and Kylo have some enjoyment at Rey's expense, and things couldn't possibly go any worse for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient! Sorry for taking over a month to update, but life is busy for me.

After hastily tugging on his pants and cloak, Kylo managed to make his way to the mechanical door at the front of the room. With a resigned sigh, he typed in a code into the pad on the wall, and the doors slid open. Rey hesitantly opened an eye, not knowing what to expect. A man she hadn’t seen before enter the room, with copper hair stylized to an almost sterile level of neatness. He wore a scowl and an all black uniform, typical of that of the first order. Rey only caught a glimpse of him for a second before Kylo shifted his position to stand in front of him. He stood before the general, his height blocking Hux from viewing the room’s full length. Hux’s brows were raised, looking displeased as usual. An uncomfortable moment of silence passed, and Hux was the one to finally break it. 

“What have you been doing in here?” The general spat. “I told you to stop wasting your time trying to get information out of her. It’s not helping you or any of us right now.” 

“I’ve taken matters into my own hands. So I don’t need your advice right now, General.” Kylo replied, calm and collected. His cavalier tone sent a shiver down Rey’s spine- he acted as if this was regular protocol for him, to just sexually assault someone he had tied down before him. She wanted nothing more than to scream for help, but even if she could, she doubted a general from the first order would have compassion for someone like her. 

There was a feeling, deep down inside of her, that hoped that this meant her torture was over for good. She couldn’t stand the thought of Kylo Ren touching her in such a way ever again.

 

Hux’s gaze narrowed as the other spoke. Kylo could tell Hux was growing impatient. “I’m glad you feel you know what you’re doing, but right now we need to-” Hux paused mid sentence, his attention caught by the sight of loose hair dangling over the side of the table behind Kylo. “..What were you doing in here?” Hux asked, not allowing kylo the time to answer as he pushed the taller man out of the way. He stepped forward to see the scavenger girl laying haplessly on the table, hair disheveled. His pale eyes ran up and down her figure- caught off guard when he saw her lower body completely exposed. Legs spread and trembling, her eyes red and sore. She looked like she could burst out crying at any second, completely vulnerable. A hot red blush flared across Hux’s face, and he took a step back in shock. Kylo stood silent, unsure of how to respond. Rey made eye contact with the general for an uncomfortable moment, then he turned to Kylo again. 

“What the hell have you been doing?” Hux snapped. 

“Attempting alternative methods of interrogation.” Kylo replied coolly. “There are other ways to make prisoners talk, after all.” He couldn’t help but end his sentence with a smirk. Hux scoffed with disgust. 

 

“Lovely. You’re taking out sexual frustrations on a piece of trash you picked up on a foreign planet.” Hux sneered. Kylo narrowed his eyes, a hint of anger hiding behind his harsh glare. “If you feel the need to use a prisoner for your own sick urges, at least have the decency to do so in your private chambers.” 

“How I treat prisoners is my business. If you don’t like it you’re welcome to leave.” Kylo interjected abruptly, tilting his head to the side, eyebrows raised unevenly. The two men then caught themselves in a staring competition, two heated gazes meeting each other with equal intensity. 

And then came a whimper, quiet and meek. Hux turned his head to face the unfortunate girl strapped to the table. Tears rolled down the pink of her cheeks, her mouth contorted into a desperate plea for help. He almost felt pity for the girl, and felt a slight inclination to help her. But then he remembered who she was and where she came from- and the pity he felt was instantly replaced with contempt. He approached her slowly, eyeing her like something he found lying in the gutter. He wanted to get rid of her, drop her off into a cell to rot, eject her into the unforgiving cold of space. Instead Hux found himself staring down the curve of her bust, fascinated with how her chest rose with every ragged, horrified breath she exhaled. The wide eyed look of both terror and innocence, her skin dirtied and covered in sweat, primal fear shaking throughout her body. 

He had never seen anything like her. 

“Well…what have we here,” Hux began, dragging his tongue along the side of his teeth. “A lowly, unwashed scavenger female laying before us. Something the so-called great Kylo Ren felt necessary to drag onto our ship.” His expression broke into a smirk, and he lowered his head to get closer to her face. “He may see you as something valuable, something that can help us in our efforts, but I’ll have you know right now and here, that to me, you are nothing but useless dross to be thrown away.” 

Rey glared at the man hovering over her, who inspected her like an object. She bared her teeth, growling. She noticed that the hold that Kylo had on her previously had slowly dissipated. She could now talk and move again- if only minimally. It felt good to actually be able to move her tongue, open her mouth. She wanted to snap back at him, put him in his place, but unfortunately she found herself at a loss for words. Rey watched as Hux carefully took a place before her, arms held behind his back and head lowered to examine her. He had an unforgivable, smug look on his face, and Rey wanted nothing more than to slap him. She could see how his eyes travelled from her head to the area below her neck. It was like he couldn’t make it anymore obvious that he was staring at her partially exposed breasts. Rey knitted her eyebrows together in anger, lifted her head as far up as she could, and despite the dryness of her mouth, spat at the general. 

Behind the two of them, Kylo breathed a laugh, struggling to hold back a smile. 

Hux stood paralyzed, face contorted in what seemed like eternal disgust. He ever so slowly brought his arm to his face, and wiped the saliva off his cheek while Rey glared at him indignantly. He looked back at her, hatred burning in every feature he had. Rey didn’t have time to react before Hux brought the back of his hand crashing against her cheek. It was a harsh, cringeworthy sound that reverberated throughout the hollowness of the room. Rey winced in pain, her entire face stinging from the leather of Hux’s glove. 

“You’ll regret that.” Hux uttered coldly. He turned to kylo, who seemed to be enjoying the events unfolding before him. “Shut that door. Someone needs to teach this damned pig a lesson, and I know you won’t be able to do it properly.” Hux eagerly pulled off his gloves as Kylo entered in the code for the doors close themselves shut. Rey flinched, eyes following his gloves as they fell to the floor. Hux placed his hand on Rey’s head, pulling her head closer to his crotch. “Such a restricted position you’re in…” Hux began, stroking his chin. “I’d imagine we could have more fun with you while you were out of your binds.” 

Before Rey could retaliate, she felt herself collapse to the floor, falling off of the table. With a grunt she hit the hard metallic of the ship’s interior, and she looked up to see the two men hovering above her. Rey tried to move- but her entire body felt sore and weak. It was like she was trapped in a vat of thick syrup- her limbs stuck to the floor. The fall sent her head spinning, and Rey was so dizzy she couldn’t tell left from right. She groaned, pain etched through every crevice in her body. As she tried to move her hand, she shouted in pain as Hux firmly planted his boot on her thin wrist. He sneered, digging his heel into her skin. Rey rasped out an ugly sounding sob, eyes clenched shut.

Kylo looked down at the girl before him, writhing in pain, tears spilling down her cheeks. “Seeing you on the floor like that is much more fitting.” Kylo commented, expression unreadable. He folded his arms and turned to the general. “She may not be worth much, but her mouth is certainly more useful for sucking cock rather than speaking out of turn.”  
Hux hummed a laugh, moving his boot to her neck, pushing down hard onto her throat. “I can’t say I’m surprised. Women who can’t keep quiet and obey orders should be shown their place.” Hux kept his gaze focused on rey, grinning. The poor girl beneath him choked desperately for air, nails clawing at the base of the table beside her. 

“Any plans on what to do with her, then?” Kylo moved his own foot to the center of Rey’s torso, stepping on her stomach. The two men above her made eye contact with her, and all Rey could do in response was stare at the ceiling and hope to pass out. 

“I’ve a few ideas. Before we send her to a cell to rot, we might as well use her for a bit.” With one final kick to her head, Hux finally removed his foot from her throat, causing Rey to gasp desperately for air. “I say we show her what she’s really worth.” Hux uttered darkly. 

Rey growled, baring her teeth. “Like hell you will!” Hux glared at her, looking at her with slight amusement. 

He bent over, grabbing Rey by the collar. “You seem to have made a game out of being disobedient. If you can’t cooperate, you’ll be treated accordingly.” Hux lilted, expression unbearably condescending. He leaned in, breath hot on Rey’s neck. She cringed, holding back a whine. As she closed her eyes to shield herself from the unnerving sight of Hux’s penetrating stare, she felt a disgusting gob of saliva hit her cheek, and she gasped. Hux laughed, and let go of her, letting her head hit the floor once more. 

Then, it seemed as if everything was happening at once. She felt Kylo grab at her legs, flipping her entire body over. Her neck came crashing down, her head stinging and spinning. Rey barely had time to recover, barely had any time to fight back- and suddenly her pants were being pulled down, her top being ripped off, her head forced back to a painful angle. She yelled in pain, grabbing at the floor in vain. She looked up to see Hux, flashing his teeth in a smile that made her feel more than uneasy. Then there was the zip of Kylo’s pants, the sound of fabric sliding down his thighs. The sound caused fear to flood Rey and her entire being.

No. 

No, No.

 

Please, this can’t possibly be happening. 

Hands grabbed Rey by the waist, forcing her head to the ground and her ass up in the air. She wanted to scream as she felt something hard push itself against her backside, rubbing against her skin. She turned her head to see Kylo hovering above her, on his knees. He had his hard cock in his hand, and his other hand resting on her back, squeezing her skin and stroking her. He shot her an unnerving stare, lowering his eyes. He could see the fear in her, the terror. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and the sight of them alone was enough to make Kylo moan. Rey shuddered, and Hux roughly grabbed her by the chin, yanking her entire head to face him. His pants were tugged down, exposing his thighs and terrifyingly large member. It was half erect, dripping with precum and just inches away from Rey’s face. Her eyes grew even wider, and all she wanted to do in that moment was scream. 

“Suck my cock.” Hux orders, as if pressing the tip of his dick against her lips isn't indicative enough. Rey winced with disgust. It felt awful- the smell, the texture, the heat emanating from it. Despite his hand holding her head in place, Rey managed to shoot a glare up at the other. 

“I’d rather die than have any body part of yours inside me-” Rey let out a shriek, high pitched and pained. Kylo had already forced himself inside her, and it felt as if her entire body was being split apart. As she screamed, Hux snickered and forced his way into her mouth. He thrust forward, not quite hard enough to bump the head of his cock against the back of her throat, but Rey still can't help but gag from the motion. His hand remains in her hair, his nails raking over the top of her skull as he guides her on his stiffening arousal.

From behind, Kylo had his hands planted on her bareback, digging his nails into the soft of her flesh. He wasted no time thrusting himself deep inside of her, and she could feel herself tearing from the inside. 

“This is what you're good for, scum. This is what you were made for, what it means to be a pathetic little bitch with no real worth.” Hux lowers a hand to hold the weight of his balls, rubbing them against Rey's chin. His cock returns to hardness and Rey struggles to relax the spasms in her throat, making it difficult to breathe around the girth of the general’s shaft. Rey’s eyes were bloodshot, sore from the amount of tears they produced in such a short span of time. 

 

It doesn't take long before the ache in her jaw adds to the painful penetration from behind her. Kylo is silent, choosing not to taunt her unlike Hux. He’s breathing raggedly, moaning loudly. His nails drag down her back, and Rey squirms when she feels the blood forming. 

The time that slips by feels like forever but finally, after Hux slams his hips forward and forces his cock against the back of Rey's throat, he cums. It's bitter and hot and it burns the raw of her tongue. As he removes himself from her, Rey immediately spits it out to the floor, gagging. Her stomach is churning and she doesn’t know how much more abuse she can take. 

Then comes another slap to the face, stinging her cheeks. “Look at the mess you’ve made. Lick it up from the floor, slut.” Hux demands, venom dripping from his voice like a threat. Rey groans and she can feel Kylo pick up the pace from behind her, rocking his hips with increased intensity. He’s reaching for her tits, squeezing them with his hands and the motion sends her face to the floor. She whimpers in pain, and she cringes at how weak it made her sound. Hux has his hand on her head and she has no choice but to open her mouth and lick at the cum staining the floor. 

It’s sticky and sour and Rey wanted nothing more than to vomit it all up on Hux’s freshly clean suit. But if she wanted to get out of there alive, she knew she had to throw her dignity out of the window. Hux laughs as he sees the girl lapping up his cum, choking it down with distaste. 

 

“I could be so much more cruel to you, and yet, you still continue to cry.” Hux slides his fingers through the wet mess of hair sticking to Rey’s cheek and laughs. “It doesn't matter how many tears you shed, crying won't do you any good.”

“Please stop doing this to me,” Rey begs, sounding as broken as she feels.

“You know I won't stop any time soon.” Hux curls his fingers around the base of his cock and smears its tip over the damp of Rey’s tears. “You're speaking to a general of the First Order. What right do you have to ask anything of me?” He scoffs. “Just keep your mouth open” He reaches up and drags his fingers over the soft side of her breasts, up to the sensitive point of her nipple where he pinches and tugs on them cruelly. “You're nothing but a piece of meat, you mean nothing. Not to me or anyone else.”

Rey helplessly closed her eyes, defeated. Kylo moved his hands from her breasts to her waist, and picked her up, positioning her over himself. She gasped, and Kylo moved his mouth to the side of her ear, breathing heavily. 

“I’m going to cum inside you.” He says. “And then I’ll do it again, as many times as I please.” 

Rey cringes, and Kylo laughs. 

 

His sadistic laughter sounds distant, like Rey’s been dreaming this whole time. It's a nightmare that she can't wake up from because both Kylo and Hux are taking turns messing with her line of reasoning. She can only hear her breathing and the pained grunts that escape from her lips, open for oxygen. Kylo applies more pressure to her breasts and grinds against her forcefully as he twists his fingers across the soft of her stinging skin.

Then she’s tossed to the floor, feeling lifeless. 

She wanted to black out. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. 

 

But all she could do was lay there while the two men stood above her, mocking her very existence with their objectifying looks and degrading comments. 

She wanted to curl into a ball, cry, disappear. 

But that wouldn’t happen anytime soon.


End file.
